witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher: House of Glass
|Followed_by = The Witcher: Fox Children |Title = |Type = Comic mini-series |Illustrators = Mike Mignola (covers) Joe Querio |Original_title = Dom ze szkła}} The Witcher: House of Glass (Polish: Dom ze szkła) is a comic book series written by Paul Tobin, with art by Joe Querio and covers by Mike Mignola, The Witcher House of Glass extends the universe known from critically acclaimed video games and books, and delivers a compelling tale of adventure, horror, and mystery. The first issue was published on March 19, 2014 and the final one on July 16, 2014. The series is available both digitally and physically. Each individual issue can be collected, or a hard back edition with all issues included can be bought. The story of House of Glass is set near Caed Dhu, the Black Forest, in the land of Angren. Geralt meets a widowed man whose wife has returned as an undead and resides in an eerie mansion known as the House of Glass, a mysterious mansion filled with horrors. With its endless rooms and horror around every corner, Geralt will have to "use all his witcher prowess to solve the manor's mystery and survive". It was followed by The Witcher: Fox Children in 2015. Official statement Dark Horse Comics offers a printed and a digital version, both in English or Polish language. Due to licensing restrictions Polish edition is only available in Poland! Also, note that unfortunately digital versions are not available DRM-free. * Genre: Action/Adventure, Horror * Age range: 14 First Issue :Traveling near the edge of the Black Forest, monster hunter Geralt meets a widowed fisherman whose dead and murderous wife resides in an eerie mansion known as the House of Glass-which seems to have endless rooms, nothing to fill them with, and horror around every corner.The Witcher, No. 1/2014 Second Issue :As our heroes explore the creepy corridors of the House of Glass, monster hunter Geralt faces an army of horrific creatures ready to sink their teeth into him!The Witcher, No. 2/2014 Third Issue :Madness begins to plague the minds of our heroes as they wander through the horrific hallways of the House of Glass and discover the true origins of its tenants.The Witcher, No. 3/2014 Fourth Issue :Geralt struggles to maintain his sanity as he is forced to endure the House of Glass's unrelenting torment! He soon finds himself questioning Jakob's true motivation and is faced with a dark new omen!The Witcher, No. 4/2014 Fifth Issue :Geralt uncovers a bitter betrayal, leading to the release of a legion of cursed souls! As he endures their onslaught, he must also seek escape from the torture of the House of Glass!The Witcher, No. 5/2014 Trade paperback edition The five issues of the comic edition were collected in one trade paperback volume, released on 25 April 2014. :Traveling near the edge of the Black Forest, monster hunter Geralt meets a widowed fisherman whose dead and murderous wife resides in an eerie mansion known as the House of Glass—a labyrinth of endless rooms with nothing to fill them, and horror around every corner. Collects the entire miniseries.The Witcher, vol. 1, TPB/2014 Characters * Geralt of Rivia - witcher * Jakob - a widowed hunter * Marta - Jakob's undead wife * Vara - a succubus * Talton - a blacksmith Monsters * Drowner * Ghoul * Grave hag * Leshy * Succubus * Zombies * Wolves Translations * Polish: Wiedźmin: Dom ze szkła (Dark Horse comics, 09/2014) * German: The Witcher: Im Glashaus (Panini, 12/2014) * Czech: ''Zaklínač: Skleněný dům ''(Crew, 2015) * Ukraine: ''Відьмак. Дім зі скла ''(Вовкулака, 2018) Videos File:CD Projekt RED and Dark Horse Teaser Video File:Witcher House of Glass 1 - release trailer File:Witcher House of Glass 2 - release trailer File:Witcher House of Glass 3 - release trailer File:Witcher House of Glass 4 - release trailer File:Witcher House of Glass 5 - release trailer File:The Witcher House of Glass Trade Paperback Vol. 1 Trailer Gallery The Witcher Dark Horse No1 page1.jpg|First issue, page 1 The Witcher Dark Horse No1 page2.jpg|First issue, page 2 The Witcher Dark Horse No1 page3.jpg|First issue, page 3 The Witcher Dark Horse No1 page4.jpg|First issue, page 4 The Witcher Dark Horse No1 page5.jpg|First issue, page 5 The Witcher Dark Horse No1 page6.jpg|First issue, page 6 The Witcher House of Glass issue 1 art.jpg|Cover art issue 1 The Witcher House of Glass issue 2 art.jpg|Cover art issue 2 The Witcher House of Glass issue 3 art.jpg|Cover art issue 3 The Witcher House of Glass issue 4 art.jpg|Cover art issue 4 The Witcher House of Glass issue 5 art.jpg|Cover art issue 5 The Witcher House of Glass book cover.jpg|Book cover The Witcher House of Glass book cover art.jpg|Cover art References de:Im Glashaus pl:Dom ze szkła (komiks) ru:Дом витражей Category:Comics